


Aniversário

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza não costumava gostar muito de seus aniversários</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniversário

Ela tentava não odiar alquimia, mas em seus aniversários após a morte de sua mãe isso era quase impossível já que seu pai era tão obcecado por seus estudos que a data acabava passando em branco. Mas naquele aniversário, o primeiro desde que seu pai trouxera um aprendiz para morar com eles em sua casa, ao acordar ela encontrou em sua mesa de cabeceira uma rosa de pedra transmutada de uma das rochas do quintal com a inscrição :

Feliz Aniversário Riza !

XOXO, Roy

Nos aniversários em que Roy Mustang morou com eles Riza não odiou alquimia.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
